


dark red

by sashimii



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Henry, Choking, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Lowercase, M/M, Manipulation, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, Top William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii
Summary: henry always knew how to listen well
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 41





	dark red

the door of the office slammed shut. william, the one who slammed the door, aggressively pulled out his chair and groaned. he ran his hand through his hair and leaned back into his chair. “i can’t stand those fuckin kids, henry, i can’t.”

“what happened?” henry turned away from the sketches he was working on. he knew what happened, nothing. nothing happened, but william seemed to hate the fact he had to be around kids, even if it was just for a second.

“it’s a mess out there,” he dramatically pointed to the door like he was animated in a way. “thank god i don’t clean that shit up, but still, they’re rotten kids.”

“it shouldn’t be a big deal-“ he was cut off due to being lifted by his shirt. “w-why are you-?”

“it is a big deal, henry.” he growled. “it’s our restaurant, don’t you care about it? don’t you want it to be clean?”

“will, please, calm down! it’ll be cleaned tonight!” he clawed at his hands in hopes of being released by him.

william eyed him, up and down, and then focused on his lips. “something is stirring inside of me,” his release became more relaxed. “keep fighting.” he commanded; suddenly, the hand that was holding onto his shirt was wrapped around his neck.

henry gritted his teeth; his hands flying on top of william’s as he continued to scratch him.

“you’re like a cat,” his voice was low, almost raspy. “are you going to meow for me next?” there was no response. “you’re an awful kitty.” he threw henry to the floor.

“i’m not! you’re awful, horrible!! i hate you!” he scooted against the wall and brought his knees to his chest.

a sadistic smile was painted onto william’s face. he crouched down and grabbed his face, it wasn’t rough, but it was enough to get his attention. “you like it,” his free hand gripped henry’s thigh, spreading it open. “you always loved it when i treated you like shit, like you were worthless.”

“i-!” he let out a surprised squeak as william slammed his lips into his. his lips were getting nipped at and a tongue was pressed up against his. william was right; he loved getting violated by him.

his lips were wet and puffy once william pulled away. he could feel his eyes burning into his skin, or maybe it was the fact he was hot and needed to be taken care of.

“what should i do to you, kitty?” william asked, taking henry’s clothes off and attempting to brush his hand against his sweet spots.

“fuck me, please, you haven’t done it in so long.” he whined, leaning into every single one of william’s touches.

“that’s what i wanted to hear.” he smiled into henry’s skin, biting at it softly. “i won’t be gentle like i am now, though, i hope you know that.”

all henry could do was whimper. he arched his back once he felt william’s huge hand wrapped around his dick. “what a pathetic length.” he chuckled; rubbing the tip over and over. he held his other hand in front of henry’s face, pressing two fingers against his lips. he opened up, sticking his tongue out slightly, and happily taking in the two digits.

once william believed it was enough; he pulled his fingers out of henry’s mouth and pressed them against his hole. both at the same time, it had to be way too much for him, but william didn’t care.

“t-too much…” he whined, gripping onto william’s arms.

“it’s not. you’re sucking them in, i wish you could see it, you’re so fucking greedy.” he twisted his fingers, hitting his sweet spot over and over on purpose. he didn’t want henry to finish just from his fingers, so he pulled them out, leaving him with an empty feeling.

“rude…” henry mumbled.

“i’m giving you something better. it’ll fill you up more, darling.” william hushed him up. he stood up; throwing his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt, then moving to his pants and taking them off along with his boxers. he jerked himself off a few times before crouching down again. “here we go~” he hummed, pushing himself into henry’s hole.

“o-ooooh~” he moaned; followed by a cry due to william not letting him adjust to the feeling.

“who knew a whore like you would be so tight! i’m surprised you don’t fuck yourself all the time.”

“i-i, hhaaah~, don’t have time.” he slurred.

they were both filthy for this; for fucking on the floor of their office. william thought about this exact scenario for months, each thrust and moan made it real, he never wanted it to stop. he knew since the day they met that henry would be all his, every part of him, and no one else could take him.

“henry,” he groaned, digging his nails into his hips. “i wish everyone could see this. i want everyone to know your body belongs to me.”

“we can’t, we can’t let anyone know about this.” he bit his lip as william picked up the pace, tears rolling down his cheeks. he was being absolutely destroyed and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to know about this.

“why’s that? are you scared for your ex wife to find out she was with a queer? how about charlie? oh my, what would she think about this, hm~?” he licked his lips, flashing the singular fang in his mouth.

“d-don’t fucking talk, a-aahh~, about them, will.” he was embarrassed any time a moan would slip, which happened with every thrust. william was huge, everything about him was, but god did he fully believe he was going to split into two.

“should’ve killed your ex wife the moment you laid eyes on her,” he was slamming into him at a punishing speed now. “made me so angry, i hated her! i hated everything about her!” he spat.

“you’re crazy, will.” he tried to push him off of him, but all that did was make william push up against him more.

“you love it.” he wrapped his hand around henry’s painful erection. “you’re a brainless slut, now tell me you love it. tell me you love me.” he jerked him off, abusing his tip.

“i love it~!” he mewled. “i love you! i love you, i love you so much!” his words became mushed together; feeling his climax getting close.

“that’s it, i love you too, darling.” william ate up every noise and word that came out of henry’s mouth. “i want you to cum all over yourself and my hand, got it?”

“y-yes, sir!” he stopped holding back and released all over himself and william’s hand, just like he was supposed to. overlapping moans and cries fell out of his mouth; he slapped his hand over his mouth, not wanting to be too loud.

that was enough for william. he emptied himself inside of henry; filling him up so much to the point where it leaked out once he pulled out. he stood up and admired the mess he made out of henry. his whole body was shaking and his knees were touching, and god the face he was making. he wished he could take a picture of it, which gave him the idea of recording everything next time.

“you did well,” he smirked. “i can’t wait for next time, darling.” his chuckle rang through henry’s ears, causing his face to heat up.

the words didn’t register right away for henry though, but once they did he knew he had no ability to stop it. william would use him up again and again, and he couldn’t protest. he watched as william grabbed his clothes, still too weak to get up. he looked down at him and smiled, it felt mocking, but he didn’t care. all he cared about was making william happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoy writing about these two. if you have any requests (willry) lmk!


End file.
